


You and Me

by LustMonster



Category: Chronicle (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, admission of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustMonster/pseuds/LustMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve texts Andrew saying they need to meet, but doesn't give a reason. Things turn out better than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> My darling pinkmoos wanted a coffee-shop admitting of the feelings fic, so here it goes!

The camera shifted restlessly on the table, minute enough that any passersby wouldn’t think anything strange about it but obvious enough to anyone in the know that Andrew was nervous. Pale blue-green eyes stared around the coffee shop anxiously, flickering between the door and a clock perched atop the counter every few seconds.

 

Steve was never the cryptic sort, at least not when he and Andrew were alone. He spoke plainly, enunciating every word with a clarity that did something to Andrew’s breathing, made his head spin a bit.

 

But that text.

 

Since meeting Steve, his usually silent phone had begun to light up with messages and phone calls. There were picture messages and videos of Steve trying new things with his powers, showing off for the camera interspersed with rapid fire texts, each peppered with emoticons. Andrew was a far more bloodless texter. Being a loner meant he had no training with it or the necessary etiquette. Steve called it “endearing” and punched him on the shoulder.

 

The Text had come in during third period, Andrew’s phone vibrating in the pocket of his gray hoodie—when had he started wearing that again?—simply reading, _‘I need to talk to u_.’

 

They had agreed early on after their abilities started manifesting to meet at the coffee shop at the edge of town every day after school and in the months since it had become the trio’s Place. It only made sense that was where Steve had meant, but he’d been waiting since fourth period and the school day was almost over. He hoped Steve hadn’t meant—

 

Andrew’s head turned fast enough to make him wince when the bell above the door chimed and he breathed a sigh of relief. Steve’s dark eyes wandered around the coffee shop for all of two seconds before he spotted Andrew and crossed the room to him.

 

Steve had a certain something about the way he walked that made people pay attention. Head held high, shoulders squared, he moved at just the right pace, not rushing but not taking his sweet time. He was graceful for someone his size, but in an understated sort of way only someone who spent most of their time watching would see.

 

“Sorry it took me so long,” Steve said when he’d settled down in the booth, a small smile quirking up the edges of his full mouth. In the mid-afternoon sun slanting through the window, Steve’s smooth brown skin seemed to glow.

 

_Stop being queer_. The thought was sharp, delivered in his father’s slurring voice.

 

Andrew sat up straighter.

 

“It’s cool. Excuse to stay out of class, right?” He tried to smile, then looked down into his empty cup. There was a drying ring of coffee at the bottom. There was a crack in the table. _Stop looking at him_.

 

“Yeah.” The grin was apparent in Steve’s voice. “Sorry to be so vague.”

 

Andrew shrugged.

 

“Are we waiting for Matt?”

 

“No, it’s just you and me.”

 

He liked the sound of that. _You and me_.

 

Ever since the Incident, he’d felt somehow bonded to the others, but he couldn’t deny the pull toward Steve was the strongest. There were times he would catch shreds of emotion, the tail end of a thought and immediately know where it came from. Even now when he wasn’t looking, he could _feel_ Steve, visualize everything about him, sitting there with his elbows on the tabletop.

 

“Then, er, what’s up?”

 

Andrew had seen Steve look upset, perplexed, happy, almost every emotion he could think of with the exception of what he was staring at now: nervous. Steve tugged one ear and rubbed a hand over close-shaven hair.

 

“I’ve been thinkin’ of ways to say this to you all day, but I still dunno.” The taller teen sat back, massaging the bridge of his nose, eyes roving across Andrew’s face, looking for _something_.

 

“Just say it, man.” Andrew shifted, swallowing over the knot of worry in his throat.

 

“Tryin’, here, Drew.”

 

A few minutes passed in heavy silence, Andre staring determinedly at the table and Steve at the wall.

 

“I like you, Drew.”

 

“I like you too, Steve.”

 

“Nah, man. I mean I, shit, this sounds so childish. I told you I felt like we had a connection, right? I mean that I like you, y’know, _romantically_.”

 

For a moment, Andrew forgot how to breathe properly, forgot to stop himself from using his abilities out in public. The camera zoomed across the table, threatening to fall off when Steve grabbed it.

 

“I’m sorry, Drew, forget it.”

 

“No—no, Steve. Don’t—just, sit down, please?”

 

Their eyes met.

 

“Why would you like _me_? Is this—is this some kind of _joke_? Did Matt put you up to this?” His voice cracked, hands balled into fists and trembling.

 

“No, Drew.”

 

Everything narrowed to Steve’s hand, coming to rest atop Andrew’s fist.

 

“I’m serious. Matt has no clue.” Steve’s hands were gentle as they uncurled Andrew’s, smoothing his fingers out and interlacing them with his own, ignoring the angry cresecent-shaped depressions in the pale boy’s palm. “This is all me.”

 

“No way.” Andrew breathed, looking at their interlocked hands. There was no way Steve could want _him_. He was no one. His father had made that clear enough. “What about Samantha?”

 

“She broke up with me last week. Said to call her when I stopped spendin’ so much time with my ‘butt buddies.’”

 

Andrew laughed. “She called us that?”

 

“Yeah.” Steve was grinning, fingers applying a gentle pressure to their hold. “I told ‘er you guys preferred ‘mistress’ and she slapped me. Probably deserved it.”

 

“Sounds like you’re a shitty boyfriend.”

 

“I could use some practice. Wanna help me?”

 

Heat crawled up Andrew’s cheeks and he had to look away for fear of exploding. “Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?”

 

“Depends.”

 

“On?”

 

“Your response.”

 

Andrew looked back at their hands, still clutched together on the table. He swallowed and licked his lips, nodding slowly.

 

“Yeah. I’ll be your boyfriend.”


End file.
